An art teacher's memorial
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: This is a small story that takes place in my Jake the Mawile continueum. It's to honor my art teacher who passed away. Rated for death.


A/N: This story is to be dedicated to my former art teacher who passed away in December 21st, 2003. She was one of the happiest people I knew, and she was one who never gave up hope. She died in a fire while helping an elderly couple out of her house. Her name was Nancy Zickler, and I will always remember her. Now, you may ask why I'm doing this during the summer instead of when she died. This is because I was somewhat stressed after hearing the news of her death, and then school started again. As I was busy with homework, exams, and such, I started this. I scrapped it after a while, deciding that a drawing would be more appropriate. My problem was, I couldn't draw very well. So now I'm returning to this, and rewriting it. It takes place in Jake's second year as a Mawile. This is written in remembrance of anyone who has died, not just my art teacher. I thank you for your time, and I hope that you never have to experience or have experienced the pain of knowing someone one day, and then you hear the very next day that they're gone for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own the original characters, except for Nancy the Smeargle. That, I believe, shall remain for my art teacher, even though she only knew of Pokemon.  
  
First POV, Jake  
  
I looked up towards the moon from my seat on a branch. So many things had happened the last few years that most people wouldn't believe. I was once human, but I did. I met with Mew, and she gave me another chance at life because I was supposed to help someone in some prophecy. I personally wouldn't believe it until I met the person, but for now I was enjoying my new life. Until today, that is. Today another tragedy struck. I had already lost my family and friends, and now I'd lost another person. Sarah and I had met an elderly, female Smeargle that had been attacked by a pack of Poochyena. Sarah had quickly dealt with them while I helped the Smeargle to safety. After Sarah returned, we brought her back to our home in the tree to let her rest. When we went to gather berries, she insisted on coming, so we brought her along with us. While we were foraging, we got to know her. She had once been owned by a kind old man that loved art. She and he had been on their way to an art museum when they were attacked by the Poochyena. They had been separated, and she wanted to find her owner again. Sarah and I decided to help her, and she thanked us greatly for it. Later that day, right before dusk, we set out in the direction that the Smeargle, Nancy was her name, told us that she and her owner had been traveling in. Then, we heard them. A howl had broken out through the forest, and A Mightyena burst out of the bushes to attack. It almost mauled Sara, but it was stopped in midair by a Barrier attack. Another one burst out of the bushes at me, and was blocked by another Barrier. Another one tried to attack Nancy, but it was stopped by a Mach Punch from Nancy. Sarah and I both prepared to fight the Mightyena, but Nancy told us to leave. When we insisted upon helping her, she ordered us to leave. The Mightyena attacked again, concentrating their attacks on Nancy. She hit one with another Mach Punch and then took care of the other two with a Hyper Beam. She never saw the other one sneak up behind her. It bit down on her neck, and a loud crunch was heard. Her body fell limp, and I could hear her last words escape her mouth. "Let my owner know what happened to me, Jake. Please." I nodded to myself, and began backing away from the Mightyena and their 'kill'. I scrambled up the tree after Sarah, and we made our way back to our home, and that's where we were now. I sighed. Maybe Mew could help me find out where Nancy's owner lived. I would visit him, and tell him what happened. I felt myself drift off to sleep. The next day, Sarah and I set up a small memorial in the clearing that the Mightyena had attacked us in. After we were done, the Mightyena came stalking out, demanding that we leave before they decided to have breakfast. We complied, and left quickly. Life was going to still go on, and Sarah and I weren't ready to end it yet. We still had work to do. Right before I left, though, I did freeze one with an Ice Beam. They didn't like that too much.  
  
A/N: I thank you again for reading this. I needed to write this to get some of my feelings about my art teacher's death off my shoulders. I think the way she went was perfect for her. She never gave up, and would never let anyone suffer just to keep herself from suffering. If I could have drawn, I probably would have drawn her as Chicadee hybrid, or some other cheery little bird. 


End file.
